Parodies and Spoofs
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Parodies and Spoofs of random songs and shows etc.
1. Research (Parody of Kesha's Tik Tok)

**A/N: My Challenge Language Arts class did a survival project. I wrote this song about researching for it. It is a parody of Kesha's song Tik Tok.**

3 minutes to 5th period

Gotta get there on time

Got my journal

Walk through the door

This chance to study is mine

Before I leave,

finish entry

And then I grab my backpack

'Cause when I leave for the lab

I ain't coming back

I'm talkin' researching for our class (class)

Not taking a hall pass (pass)

Trying to complete our task (task)

*Dundundundun*

Keep walking, gotta get a computer

Typing in name of user

Logging in N' and getting Microsoft woooooord

_**CHORUS:**_

Pull up

Google Chrome

Gonna go to my school's home

Find tab "Easy Bib"

Making citations in a click

Research

6 day hikes

Find the info

And then type

A paragraaaaaaph

A paragraaaaaaph

_**REPEAT CHORUS:**_

Ain't got no plan for my Journal

But got lots of ideas

Ain't got no clue how an elk is gonna

Kill my amigos…

And later I'll present my work

To a seventh grade class

I hope I do well enough

To get a grade that will pass

I'm talkin' cramming facts into my head

Typing long after I need sleep in my bed

Gonna look up website's I should have read

Now now I'll read until mother calls me

Or the call of night makes me sleepy

Call of night makes me sleepy…

Research makes me sleep-

_**CHORUS:**_

Pull up

Google Chrome

Gonna go to my school's home

Find tab "Easy Bib"

Making citations in a click

Research

6 day hikes

Find the info

And then type

A paragraaaaaaph

A paragraaaaaaph

_**REPEAT CHORUS:**_

_(Project) _You take some time

You don't type yourself

Although I wish you would sometimes…

With my hands cramped

You got me now

My fingers can't type anymore

_(Project) _You take some time

You don't type yourself

Although I wish you would sometimes…

With my hands cramped

My fingers hurt… MY FINGERS HUUUUUUUUURT!

'_Cause the working don't start till we walk in_

_**CHORUS:**_

Pull up

Google Chrome

Gonna go to my school's home

Find tab "Easy Bib"

Making citations in a click

Research

6 day hikes

Find the info

And then type

A paragraaaaaaph

A paragraaaaaaph

_**REPEAT CHORUS:**_

_YES I'M FINALLY DONE!_

**A/N: XD**


	2. Mushroom in a Glen (Smurfs and Les Miz)

**A/N: It is a smurfs and Les Miserables crossover XD**

There is a Mushroom in a Glen…

I like to go there in my sleep…

Aren't any floors for me to sweep…

Not in my Mushroom in a Glen…

There is a shroom that's full of toys

There are a lot of smurfs and joy…

No smurfs make me do chores times ten,

NOT in my Mushroom in a Glen…

There is a lady all in white,

Holds me and sings a lullaby…

She's nice to see, and she's soft to touch…

She says, "Sassette, I love you very much."

I know a place were no smurfs lost…

I know a place where no smurf cries…

Sadness and hurt won't come again…

Not in my Mushroom in a Glen…

**A/N: The lady all in white is Smurfette of course. And Sassette plays Cosette. XD**


	3. Do you Hear the Fangirls Sing?

**A/N: Inspired by a chain of YouTube comments on this one video. But I added most of it. Its just the first three lines of the chorus that inspired me.**

Do you hear the fan girls sing?

Singing the song of hot French men?

It is the music of the actors who won't be single again!

When a fan girl's beating heart,

Echoes the beating of the drums,

You know their probably crazy about Enjolras in the fandom!

Will you join our tumblr blogs,

Posting comments about Les Amis?

Oh my gosh, those guys are cute!

And you just want them to give ya a kiss!

The talk of revolution makes fan girls go sqeeing like this; *Insert Fluttershy Sqee*

Do you hear the fan girls sing?

Singing the song of hot French men?

It is the music of the actors who won't be single again!

When a fan girl's beating heart,

Echoes the beating of the drums,

You know that they're obsessive over the fandom!

Will you laugh at funny Miz pics?

And submit lots of fanart?

Will write a dozen fanfics?

And cry at all of the right parts?

A true fan girl knows all the song lyrics by heart!

Do you hear the fan girls sing?

Singing the song of hot French men?

It is the music of the actors who won't be single again!

When a fan girl's beating heart,

Echoes the beating of the drums,

You know that they are true fans from the fandom!


End file.
